A Vampire's Love For Her Slayer
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: Buffy is a 350 year old vampire and after being sent by whistler to watch the newest slayer and help him she finds out his name is Angel and has a sudden attraction for him that is forbidden, even if he has feelings for her,when she saveshim from Darla.


Prologue

January 17, 1742

Elizabeth Summers is walking out of her betrothed fiancé's house with her fiancé Riley Finn walking beside her, Elizabeth humming a song her and her little sister used to sing together from their mother teaching them the song as Riley looked at her she turned to him smiled. Knowing she has the perfect catch her family picked out for her being not so wealthy themselves but still has a good image to the community.

With being the oldest and engages to her betrothed fiancé she wondered about what his thoughts were as she and riley continued to stroll and walk along the path leading from his family's home to where she wanted some time alone with him. Elizabeth still smiled when he smiled back at her and said, "Riley I love you, and I hope our engagement will make into a good marriage both our father's intended for us to be together do you not think so Riley!"

Riley Finn looked at his fiancé Elizabeth smiled and said, "Yes my dear Elizabeth I do love you and I hope our lives will still be together throughout this coming years I do love you Elizabeth!" "I will think our betrothed engagement to each other will be most beneficial to the both of us my dear Elizabeth here let me put my coat on your shoulders I know you must have to be freezing Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth nodded feeling shivers and felt Riley's coat over her shoulders to be kept warm just as she and Riley reached the outskirts of his family's mansion both of them never noticed a man with pale skin faced following them through the different areas. Where her and Riley walked until Elizabeth heard a noise looked to her fiancé Riley Finn and said, "Riley I hear something I do not know what it is but I know this must be a bad night because I am started to feel creeped out by how quiet the night is now Riley!"

Elizabeth looked all around her and Riley not finding a thing until something or someone came up towards them when she turned around and said, "Are you looking for me my dear child!" Elizabeth and Riley saw his face and paled Elizabeth screamed as Riley back peddled and ran the other way away from her and the pale faced monster while saying, "Um sorry Elizabeth I have to go bye!"

Elizabeth heard what her fiancé said and thought, "Coward how could you do this to me and leave me alone with him!" just as she begin to fight back after he is gone hoping the pale disfigured man does not grab in her clutches.

When Elizabeth is struggling in the arms of the pale faced man with sharp teeth as he lovingly caressed her face, which creeped her out and bothered her. As he smiled showing his fangs and said, "You do not have to be afraid of me my dear child I would like to show you the world and a whole new life if you let me my dear child!"

Elizabeth kept struggling in the older pale fanged male's arms that looked old enough to be one of the elders in the community, as he bent down and bites, into her neck. He continued to drink her blood before Elizabeth could feel her life being taken away she felt his wrist come towards her with blood. Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and begins to drink from his wrist until she fell down to the ground with the blackness overtaking her mind as she felt her heart beat for the last time.

Back at the mansion Mr. and Mrs. Summers became worried about their eldest daughter and wondered if she will be returning home soon, both knew their daughter would never be out this late.

Just as that thought came Elizabeth's father Mr. Summers sent out a messenger to go find Buffy and send back word for them to know where she is the messenger nodded but by the time, he came back from finding Elizabeth's crumbled body on the ground he tells her family members.

Mr. and Mrs. Summers along with their youngest daughter Dawn looked at Elizabeth on the ground lifeless and cried for their heart is breaking with seeing her lifeless on the ground he sees the young man who is supposed to be there for her in fear of shock. However, Mr. Summers knows something must have happened between the two for his daughter to be perished and lying lifeless in a crumbled heap on the ground dead not moving or breathing at all.


End file.
